


The Cipher

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: It wasn't just Lancer himself hiding secrets.





	The Cipher

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "sing"

Half-hour to showtime, and still not -- quite -- ready, but Lancer would manage. He always did, and a little bit of swanning around kept the wall of public perception between him and Yellow Dancer healthy.

Besides, he had to finish writing before Yellow took the stage. It was more important than warbling in another pocket-sized pub, no matter how enthusiastic the audience.

Notes tumbled from his throat, testing new harmonies.

Notes dotted the paper, jabs of ink on a rough score; aw, Yellow, sending music to someone ...?

That was one way to look at it.

_Never read between the lines, boys._


End file.
